Talk:Chaotic PKs
Who? Apparently these two are Chaotic PKs, any idea which ones they are? --CRtwenty 02:51, 23 June 2007 (UTC) I asked Kulaguy the same question at HoL. ... I don't think we know yet... >_>... maybe someone who has the game like Zerotheburninator or something... can answer that. --Gundam Fan 02:54, 23 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't pay nearly enough attention to those guys, sorry. The only one that stood out was Kao-chin... - Kuukai2 07:31, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Invincible Jahad and Yokochi Taro, according to the Perfect Guidebook. I'm adding sections on them now. --Shinsou Wotan 18:15, 24 June 2007 (UTC) We need all the chaotic PK's pics if it's possible :D. Maybe we can have a page just for them? --Gundam Fan 18:56, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure a page for all of them is enough, though we do need the info about them, and pics if possible. Kulaguy 19:44, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Is that romanization straight from the perfect guide or something? 'cause according to various listings he's "Yokochi Tarobe", with the probable title of "Ghostly" or something (from 剣妖) - Kuukai2 22:35, 24 June 2007 (UTC) ::The title of his section in the Perfect Guidebook is 剣妖'横地太郎兵衛' (where the bolded text is larger than the rest), and the romanized text right below it says "YOKOCHI TARO". Since most of the other entries in this article follow the Perfect Guidebook romanized text for names, I decided to go with that rather than attempting my own translation. --Shinsou Wotan 22:50, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, I see. - Kuukai2 22:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) I didn't think there was this much info, lets create separate pages for the characters. Outlaw630 05:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :No argument here... - Kuukai2 16:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::You were asking about the PC name? Outlaw630 17:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, in the same way that it's Kaotin and Natsume, not Kaotin in the Shadows or Natsume the Edgemanic, I'm pretty sure it's Cervantes and Genjyo. At least that's how it is in the Japanese version. This should be verifiable in the English version in their life bars... Maybe on Youtube? - Kuukai2 17:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That sounds correct. I searched however, Natsume was the only video recorded in battle. Still there is a video of Kaotin with her title shown while she is speaking. Since the title shows in red and their name in white then likely they are separate. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_xtFseKmcM Outlaw630 18:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) The perfect guidebook only lists some of the character's CV. For those without one there is a line. The same applies for guilds and other data. I took that as N/A. Outlaw630 03:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, as long as they're not actually voiced I guess that works then and you can change them back. Might be worth checking though, since if they're lying it should be ? and not N/A. - Kuukai2 17:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I added the CV for the characters in the guide book, I am having trouble reading the kanji can anyone help fix it. I left Japanese characters next to the name. Outlaw630 08:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC)